RockmanEXE Advent
by Yami Jay
Summary: During AxcessStream time line. Someone from Netto's family comes by... And this person is no easy cookie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rockman.EXE – Advent**

By Yami Jay

**Note**: The story is a new arc of the Rockman.EXE adventure. Since I haven't seen every episode of the show, I might do some mistake. I will use the Japanese names in this story. Also, I'm putting the adventure in the Stream time-line. As for the BattleChips, I will use the English BattleChips names since I don't know the Japanese names.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rockman.EXE, neither that Zero. I only own Zero's net op; Hikari Jayna.

**Episode 1: Mission Report**

Everything was calmed at the Hikari residence; Haruka was doing the chores in the house, waiting for her two men to come back home. Everything was clean and now she was preparing to make dinner. She was humming for herself when she heard the doorbell rang. She stopped and went to the door and opened. She smiled at the new comer.

"It's been quite awhile" she said, looking at the visitor.

"You can say that again…" said the visitor, with a smirk.

**Park**

The usual group of friends was all talking and planning the next weekend; they were planning to go to the amusement park together. They had actually convinced Enzan to come with them; thanks to Anetta and Yaito's effort, not to mention his best friend Netto. They were about to talk about the day planning when two PET biped. Netto and Enzan both took the PET and saw Eguchi Meijin's face on the screen.

"What's going on Eguchi-san?" asked Netto, a little peeved.

"There's trouble at the technological museum" he said, with his normal ton. "Viruses have corrupted the system there and all the expositions are not functioning. You have to go there immediately."

"We are on our way" said Enzan, getting up.

Both of the net saviors started to run (or roll in Netto's case) to the say museum. When they arrived, most of the employees were out, all shocked with what was happening. They looked at each other and nodded; time to take action. They both ran into the museum and tried to find the main computer room.

"Rockman, I'll log you in and go directly to the main computer!" said Netto, getting his PET out.

"Got it!" said the blue net navi.

"Alright! Plug in, Rockman.EXE! Transmission!" he said out loud, while sending his net navi in the system.

"Your turn Blues" said Enzan. "Plug in, Blues.EXE! Transmission!"

Both of the net navi were logged in the system; they looked everywhere and could see viruses everywhere. They both started to make their way to the main computer system, not without problems. There was so many of them and so little time.

In the real world, the two net saviors had problems on their own; some of the exhibits parts were actually trying to stop them. After a few minutes, they had reached only to be locked outside the main computer room. That really pissed the genki net savior. On the other hand, Enzan pulled his PET and checked on his net navi. It wasn't pretty for them either.

"Blues, we can't reach the main computer room" said Enzan. "The lock is closed from the inside. How long will it take you and Rockman to be in the main system and unlock the room?"

"A few minutes at least Enzan-sama" said Blues, slashing in two a fire virus. "We'll be there when we'll finish with those viruses."

**Somewhere else**

A teenager was watching on a screen what was going on. A smirk graced her face while she was watching; this was actually amusing her. She had a small clue that was making the two net saviors sweat, but she wasn't going to make a move. Not yet at least.

"You know, giving them a little help wouldn't hurt you" said her net navi.

"I know, but I haven't got the order to do so" she replied with a smile.

Her PET biped and she took it; it was an email from one of her superiors. She smirked again. She closed the computer before heading out again.

**Museum**

After what seemed like an eternity, both of the net saviors managed to enter the computer room only to see the computers with multi-colored screens. Both of the boys were just cursing their luck. Enzan tried to search for the main computer with Netto.

"Might as well reboot the system" said Netto, getting annoyed.

"Not while our navis are dealing with viruses" replied Enzan. "Beside, I think we might find a solution without doing so."

"But still…" added Netto. "It could help."

"I know…" he said.

They found the main computer and tried to just find the main problem. Netto took his PET to check on Rockman. Seemed like the net navi was having problem. In the net, the two navis were pretty busy with all the viruses; Blues was cutting most of them in half while Rockman was shooting them down.

"There's too many of them!" said Rockman, exhausted.

"I know" said Blues. "But keep going. We need to be in the main computer system."

Rockman nodded and start to shoot again with his Rock Buster. He was getting really exhausted until he received a Spreader Battle Chip. That managed to get more in one shot.

"You okay Rockman?" asked Netto, on the pop-up screen.

"I could be better, but thanks for the Battle Chip!" he said.

Netto smiled and kept an eye on the battle in the Net, while Enzan was working on the computer. Minutes passed and nothing changed; it got worst. Netto still had to give Rockman battle chips and Enzan had found the problem, but it was complex.

**Outside the main computer room**

The teenager was looking at the door and just smirked as she took her PET out of its holder. She looked at her NetNavi.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready as always" he replied.

She logged him in without saying a word, watching her screen a few seconds, waiting to see if she was needed inside the room or not. She knew that her NetNavi would be able to handle the virus problem. She wouldn't be surprised if they other couldn't handle it, but a little help wouldn't hurt, like her NetNavi said. She lay on the wall, still looking at her screen, watching the battle very carefully.

In the main computer room, the two boys were very busy; the computer was not budging and it was very frustrating for them since the viruses had doubled in number. Netto had to give a few more BattleChips to Rockman. Enzan had to give some also, before returning to the computer.

Suddenly, in the net, half of the viruses were deleted. Both of the NetNavis were surprised. Standing, where the viruses were, was a red, white and black NetNavi with blond hair and green eyes. He was holding a sword in his hand and smirking.

Both Rockman and Blues were really surprised and didn't know how to react to the new comer. But they shook their head; no time to be surprised, they had work to do. On the other side, Netto and Enzan were also surprised; but was this NetNavi a solo? They weren't sure.

It took a few minutes to the three NetNavis had finished of the viruses, but more were going in the third wave.

"Blues! Go to the main computer system and help Enzan-san to stop this mess!" said Rockman. "I'll be able to handle this."

"Alright" he said, before disappearing to the main system.

That left Rockman and the other NetNavi; both of them readied their weapon of choice; the Rock buster for Rockman and a saber for the red navi. "Hope you ready kid" said the red navi. "Because this wave is bigger than the other one."

Outside the room, the teenager was just smirking; it was just amusing how her navi called Rockman; she couldn't help to snicker a little. She got one BattleShip out of her holder and waited to see; her navi was a sword specialist after all.

"I guess it's time… Battle Chip, Cyber Sword! Slot in!" she whispered, not wanting to be noticed to early. She hoped it was going to help her navi.

In the Net, it didn't take long for the red navi to put to good use the chip that his operator gave him, while Rockman deleted most of them with his buster. A few minutes later, all the viruses had disappeared suddenly; a sign that Enzan and Blues had succeeded in repairing the main computer. The say navi returned next to Rockman, looking at the other NetNavi.

Rockman was about to thank the red navi when he logged out, without saying good bye. That surprised the two other navis a bit.

Outside, she had jacked out her navi with a small smirk and left the building quickly, not wanting to meet the two other Net Saviors.

**Later**

Netto had left HQ after giving their report; without forgetting to mention the red navi that helped them. Kifune-san had a small smiled about it; it was like he knew who was behind the say NetNavi.

He entered the house to hear laughters coming from the kitchen; one from his mother and the other one from someone he hadn't seen for a year or so. He smiled while pulling his shoes and ran to the kitchen; his cousin was there, helping with the dinner and laughing.

"Jayna-nee-san!" said Netto out loud.

Jayna turned around and smiled at Netto. "It's been awhile Netto-nii-san!" she said.

He hugged his cousin; he was really happy to see her. Jayna was one of the few cousins that he had around his age; she was taller than him, more around Enzan's height, and often wearing pair of jeans with a black shirt and a red t-shirt with a yellow and green "Z" on her left sleeve. She had her purple and red hair pulled in a pony tail. She has three silver earrings on the right ear and two on the left and was wearing a few rings on her right hand. Despise from the fact that Jayna's family were traveling all the time due to Mamoru's, Jayna's father, job, the two cousins are close.

While the two teens talked, Haruka looked at the two; she was happy that Jayna's father had finally given a traveling break to the young lady; Jayna needed it after all. A few minutes of chattering wouldn't hurt the two.

A few minutes later, the two teens started to help Haruka in the kitchen; more likely to set the table, while still talking. At the mention of Jayna staying for a few months, Netto was ecstatic; he was not going to be the only teen in the house. And he was pretty sure that Jayna was also an avid Net Op, considering that her father was working for an important company in the domain. Dinner was almost ready…

**Later**

Jayna had left Netto to prepare for the next day; she had to refuse the invitation because she had to meet her superior the next day and visit the facility. She had to report the incident that had occurred in the museum, even if she knew that Netto and his partner had already done it. She plugged her PET on his charger and Zero appeared.

"You know, you are allowed to take a break once in awhile" he said. Zero was worried for his Net Op sometimes.

"I know, but if I decide to put this meeting to another day, it would be a bother" she said, pulling her hair loose. "Beside, the only one I know in the group is Netto… And I don't want to intrude because of that."

"Can't argue with that" said Zero with a frown. "But think of it this way, the sooner you meet Netto's friend, the sooner you'll know if you can be friends with them. Not to mention that his partner is one of them."

"You mean Ijuin-san?" she said. "I did hear a great deal about him from other Net Saviors… A lot of good things too. Do you think he could be a good match for us?"

Zero seemed to think a little about the possibilities before answering. "Considering that he is a pretty good strategist and that his navi also a sword specialist… Could be an interesting match" he said with a smirk. "Eager to challenge him?"

"Maybe, but it will have to wait a little" she said, stretching her arms. "Business as a Net Savior has to past first."

Zero sighed; his Net Op would never change; ever since she became a Net Savior, she didn't take the time to relax. And the moving around was worst. "I'll go on sleep mode. We do have a long day tomorrow" he said before going to the say mode.

She nodded and said good night before doing the same. She was tired after all.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockman.EXE – Advent**

By Yami Jay

**Note**: The story is a new arc of the Rockman.EXE adventure. Since I haven't seen every episode of the show, I might do some mistake. I will use the Japanese names in this story. Also, I'm putting the adventure in the Axess / Stream time-line. As for the battle chips, I will use the English Battle Chips names since I don't know the Japanese names.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rockman.EXE, neither that Zero. I only own Zero's net op; Hikari Jayna.

**Episode 2: All Another Story **

Jayna had awakened up with a start; Netto had made a lot of noise this morning and she hated to be awakened by noisy people in the morning. Fifteen minutes later and Netto was gone, but sleep wasn't going to come back for her and she hated that. She finally decided to get up and dress for the day. She got Zero out from his sleeping mode.

"Already up?" he said, with a smirk.

"Netto is noisy in the morning" she simply said, using a tone that obviously told her NetNavi to not ask more about it.

"How long before your meeting?" he asked with a serious expression.

"An hour and a half" she said. "Well, I guess Netto waking me up had his good side."

Zero couldn't help to snicker at this; a minute ago, she was half-complaining about Netto being noisy and now she saw the good side for such a thing. This was going to be a typical morning after all.

**At the Amusement Park**

Netto was waiting with Meiru for the others to arrive. They had made sure that every one had to meet at the gates at 9:00 AM sharp. Minutes later, Tohru Yaito and Deako had shown up together with Chisao. The only ones missing were Anetta and Enzan.

"You guys arrived early" said Yaito, with a smile.

"Yes" said Meiru. "But I think Netto was even earlier than me… For once."

"HEY! I'm not always late you know!" said the genki boy.

The group started to laugh at Netto's indignation when the two last of the group arrived. Anetta was clinging on the Net Savior's arm, which made Enzan a little uncomfortable. Netto felt sorry for his partner; Enzan had recently told him that he was only considering the girl has a friend, but she didn't seem to get it.

"About time you arrived!" said Netto.

"Sorry, but I had a call from Kifune-san" he said. "Seems that we might have another Net Savior to team up with… He asked me to meet today, but you can guess my answer."

"A new Net Savior?" said Netto, slightly surprised.

"Yes… It seems like someone that would help with our recent problems" said Enzan with an indifferent voice.

"Guys! Can we not talk about this and have a nice day without mentioning Net Savior business!" said Meiru, pulling Netto's arm and dragging the genki boy to the gate. The group just smiled or laughed and joined the two of them to enjoy a day at the park.

**At Net Police Headquarters**

Jayna was waiting to meet with Kifune-san to give him her report. She had arrived five minutes early and now was waiting. It was getting boring for her. She heard foot steps and saw someone wearing a lab coat and sunglasses; he was walking toward her. She got up and looked at him.

"Hikari Jayna I presume?" he asked.

"You got it" she said with a serious expression that met she was all business. "And you?"

"Eguchi Meijin, one of you superiors at the Science lab" he said. "You have a meeting with Kifune-san?"

"Yes, but I've been fifteen minutes already…" she replied.

The office door opened and Manabe got out, holding a file in her hands. She looked at the two, showing that the commissioner was waiting for both of them. Jayna walked into the office, nodding her greeting to Manabe. She entered and saw a middle-aged man sitting at his office and looking at a file. Eguchi was next to her, waiting to be noticed as well.

"I'm glad you both made it today" he said, putting the file away. "I'm sorry to have made you waited."

"It wasn't that bad Kifune-san" said Jayna.

"Very well" he said. He looked at Eguchi. "As you know, Agent Jayna is newly assigned to this district. She will be working with Agent Netto and Agent Enzan." Now, he looked at the two. "But now, the reasons of this assignment will be put beside. Agent Jayna, I would like to hear your version of yesterday's attack at the museum."

She started to tell her report, the moment that she received her orders to the moment she had left, without being seen by the other two Net Saviors. Both of the adults listen carefully to what she had to say.

"Although we didn't see anything that would prove it, I might have an idea who's the culprit of the recent problems" she added at the end.

That got the attention of both of them. "You have?" said Kifune with a renew interest. "Who do you think it is?"

"So far, I have been collecting clues during my recent missions" she said. "But nothing directed these to organization that we know. I'm afraid that we are facing a new organization. I, unfortunately, don't know under which name they go, but I'm certain that they are planning to cause mayhem in the Net with new develop viruses."

The commissioner expression change to a solemn one; this was bad. Neo WWW was already a problem, but a new organization in the mix was making it worst. As for Eguchi, he was also worried; this meant that if new viruses were going to spread, they had to figure out a way to counter them fast.

"Alright… We'll have to brief Agent Netto and Agent Enzan about the situation as soon as possible. Possibly during the next briefing" said Kifune. "As for now, I think giving agent Jayna a tour of the Net Police Headquarter and the Science Lab are in order."

Both nodded and left the office with Manabe. The commissioner looked at the group leaving and took the file he was reading back; it was Jayna's data. He was hoping that everything would be fine between her and his other two agents.

**Later**

Jayna had seen everything in the Net Police headquarter and was now heading with Eguchi to the Science Lab. She was looking outside, pretty much thinking about how she was going to tell Netto the real reason why she was in town. Her PET bipped and she immediately got it out of her holder. It was Manabe.

"We have a problem at the amusement park" she said. "Go there immediately."

"Right away" she said, closing the communication.

Eguchi immediately turned around and change course for the amusement park. Zero had heard the conversation and was now more worried. "Jayna, was Netto suppose to be at the amusement park?" he said.

"Yes… And that worries me a little" she said.

"I wouldn't worry, but both Netto and Enzan have their day off" he said.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about" she said with a smirk.

That got both boys surprised; why would it worry her so much.

**At the amusement park**

Many manages had suddenly stop with people in them. It was the case of the gang; they were stuck in the Big Wheel, unable to even get out. Enzan and Netto were even more pissed because they were locked in, not even able to log their Net Navis in.

"That just sucks! An attack while we have a day off!" said Netto, really annoyed.

"Calm down" said Enzan. "It could be worst. Beside, I'm sure that we can figure something out."

"Like what? Wait for a dimensional area to appear?" said Netto, peeved.

Enzan ignored Netto for once and looked outside; He was pretty sure that the Net Police was already on the case, possibly sending the new Net Savior on this case. He suddenly noticed that a dimensional area appeared. He his PET out and slot in some Battle Chips in before getting up and opening the door.

"Are you nuts!" said Netto.

"Netto, I rather do something than stay here" he said, getting his Synchro Chip. "Beside, we don't know if the new Net Savior is here or even able to do cross fusion."

He just looked down and jumped down. "Battle Chip, Synchro chip! Slot in! Cross Fusion!"

He immediately fused with Blues and got on the ground. He heard a new thud and saw R Rockman beside him. He nodded to him and they looked around; no viruses there yet.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion; it was coming from the control building of the park. They both ran toward it. When they got closer, they did encounter some viruses and both of them started to destroy them. As more they got closer, the more viruses were there. They heard a second explosion; one of the building's area just exploded and another Net Navi seemed to battle a huge virus, which had caught the red Navi in his claws. R Rockman noticed that it was the red Navi from before. He fired at the virus and the red Navi managed to get out of the claws.

"Are you alright?" asked R Rockman.

"Yea! Thanks!" he said. "Can you handle the viruses outside? I'll handle the problem inside!" he added, leaving without getting the answer anyway.

R Rockman just blinked. "I guess we don't have a choice…" he said, loading again his Rock Buster and shooting other viruses. Blues was taking care of other viruses with his saber. Most of them were pretty easy to take down. But there was still be the big one to take care of.

"Battle Chip, Cyber Sword! Slot In!" said R Blues, changing is regular sword to the other. He jumped and tried to hit the virus, but only managed to cut one of the arms. "Darn it!"

"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Slot In!" yelled R Rockman, as he aimed to cut the legs. He managed and the huge virus felt down, deleted as he touched the ground. Both of the Navis were a little exhausted.

"We should go and joined him" said R Blues. "He might be in trouble."

"Agree" said R Rockman.

Both of the Navis started to run and managed to get in the building only to see a dozen of viruses being deleted by the red Navi, who was standing in the middle with his saber. He didn't look at the other two and started to run to the main area of the building. R Rockman and R Blues looked at each other and just followed the Navi.

The all entered in the main room; it was large and pretty much empty; nothing but the main computer of the amusement park was there. It was silent and all three Navis weren't having a good feeling about this. Even though they looked around to see any trace of an enemy, they couldn't find one. They all took a few steps and were welcomed with many bullets. They all quickly back off and took refugee behind pillars.

"I'm surprised that Net Saviors shows up" said the Navi.

"I should have known it was you…" said R Zero. "Vile! Show yourself!"

"Why should I? It's more amusing to see you torturing yourself to live than make it easy for you" said the Navi.

That royally pissed of R Zero; Vile.EXE was not an easy Net Navi to beat and right now, he didn't know where he was. Any stupid move could cost him a lot; like his own deletion. He shook his head; no time to deal with that kind of thoughts. He looked back at the main computer and he could see viruses now.

"He must really hate Net Saviors…" said R Rockman.

"No, he just hates me, but loves to see me struggle" said R Zero. "Darn it!"

"We have to figure out how to get to the main computer and reestablish it" said R Blues.

"That and not being deleted by Vile while doing it" said R Zero with a sigh. "I'll handle the viruses. That way, he won't pay too much attention to the one doing the computer maintenance."

"Then, I'll handle the computer" Said R Blues.

"Good" replied R Zero. "Ready kid?"

"Sure, but don't call me Kid will ya? It's Rockman!" he said, really annoyed.

"Whatever… Kid" said R Zero with a smirk.

R Rockman gave the other Navi a death glare, but that made R Zero smirked again. But the smirk disappeared quickly as he looked at the viruses. He readied his sword and gave a small glance at the other two; they both nodded. Both R Rockman and R Zero ran to the viruses, deleting a couple of them. Blues waited a little before jumping in and take care of the computer.

R Zero was constantly checking where Vile was while he was deleting some viruses. He maybe was paranoid, but he never really hurt to be careful. Suddenly, he heard a faith sound of thrusters coming from above. He looked quickly to see Vile fly to him. R Zero readied his sword and was about to attack when Vile was blast away by a shot.

"What the…" said R Zero. He looked and saw R Rockman holding his buster; he had actually shot Vile no problem. R Zero nodded to the Blue Bomber and look at Vile, only to see that he was up and was going to shot him.

"Oh no you're not! Battle Chip, Spreader! Slot in!" said Zero.

His arm changed to a buster and he shoot before Vile could do a thing. Vile logged out right after. R Zero was just relieved and looked around; a lot of viruses were still there. He got his sword out and cut most of them while R Rockman blasted them. Most of them disappeared when the Dimensional Area was gone. The main computer was safe.

The three Navis defused from their Net Op; Netto and Enzan looked at their Navis, they were really happy to have actually deal with that problem. They looked where the red Navi was and saw a teenage girl standing there, holding her own red PET, with a smirk.

"Jayna-nee-san!" said Netto really surprised. "No way! You're…"

"I'm the new Net Saviors" she said with a smirk.

The two boys looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

**Later**

They had talked to Eguchi before the three of them left to join the group, promising to report the incident first thing in the next morning. They were walking toward the Big Wheel, Netto asking a lot of questions, Jayna answering them and Enzan just listening. They finally reached it and saw the group waiting for the two boys. Most of them were surprised to see a girl with them.

"Who is she?" asked Meiru, looking at Jayna.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Jayna" said Netto with a smile. "She's gonna be here for a while because for a certain business."

The others all looked at each other and introduced themselves. By the time they had finish talking and done a couple of rides, it was time to go home. Jayna was amused by Netto's friends somehow; Deako was amusing, Meiru was really nice and yet not a push over, Tohru was really smart from what she could see and Enzan was the silent type. As for Yaito and Anetta, it was another story; she knew of Yaito because of her father, since he was doing business with Yaito's father. She had heard certain good and bad things about the young girl, but it seems that being around Netto changed her for the better. As for Anetta, she could see she was a nice girl, but was very obsessed with Enzan. And she did get death glares when Enzan talked to her.

"You're okay Jayna-nee-san?" asked Netto.

"I'm fine" she replied. "Just thinking."

"Okay" he said.

Most of the others were already back at their own places, so Netto and Jayna were walking to their own. Netto wanted to ask his cousin about Vile.EXE, but decided not too; it was obviously not a good moment, since Jayna seemed back in her thoughts.

**Later**

It was past 9 when Jayna had finish with her written report. She was really happy to have done it, but one thing still remained; Vile's appearance in this battle. She stretched and looked at the ceiling. If Vile.EXE was there, it meant that those three might also show themselves very soon. This really bothered her. She hated to admit it, but this was not going to be the funniest thing that could happen.

"Have you put Vile's appearance in the report?" asked Zero.

"Of course I did" she said, glancing at Navi. "I hate to say this, but I'm afraid will see the others soon…"

"Don't worry, I can handle them" said Zero. "Beside I'm pretty sure Rockman and Blues are going to help."

She didn't reply to that and looked at the ceiling again; Zero had a point, but both of the other Net Saviors didn't know about the four Navis and what they could do. She just sighed and took her previous position, looking at her Navi.

"I'm more worried about the virus" she said. "We know that one of them is infected by the new virus and the other one is working to make it stronger. The problem is what will happen? We don't know much about it except those facts."

"We will have to talk with the others about it" said Zero. "And we'll take everything as the time pass."

She sighed and got up. She bid her good nights to her Net Navi, tired to think about too much troublesome things and went to bed. Zero looked at his Net Op falling asleep and went to sleep mode to rest.

Tomorrow is another day after all.

_To be continued…_


	3. Note

This is post on all my stories. I have changed my Pen name to correspond with my online nickname that I use everywhere else.

So yes, Jay Kamiya is Yami Jay. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone.

Thank you!


End file.
